Zelda Discovers the Internet
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: During one of her daily walks, Zelda discovers a laptop. What horrors will she find?


Zelda was out doing her daily walk, looking at the sky, waving at Hylians, all the things she normally does. "Man, today feels great." She smiled. "It's a nice day, it's totally beautiful." She said.

She then noticed something lying on the ground in front of her. "Hmm?" She wondered as she took a good look at it. It was a laptop. "What in the world...?" She picked it up, looking at it. "What is this thing?" She asked as she looked at the back. "HP? Interesting name for this thing..." She said as she carried it back to the castle. "Maybe Impa will know what it is."

Back at the castle, Impa, Zelda and a few guards were looking at it. "What is it?" A guard asked.

"I don't know. It says HP so I'm guessing this thing is called an HP." Zelda shrugged.

"Well that's interesting name for this...thing." Impa said.

"Hmm..." Zelda picked it up. "I'll figure this out in my room." She said as she walked to her room, then glanced at Impa following her. "Alone." She said, as she walked in her room, closed it, and locked it.

Impa sighed. "You'd think the queen would figure out I'm always with her by her side."

"And how come you weren't with her during her daily walk?" The guard asked.

"...I'll get back to you on that." She muttered.

In Zelda's room, she was on her bed and had it on her lap. "Okaaaay...what to do with this thing?" She wondered as she looked at the various keys...and then noticed the power button. "Oh?" She wondered as she curiously pressed it, and then it turned on, making her jump. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, but then was interested in it. "Hmm, fascinating."

As it got to the desktop, she was amazed. "Wow..." She said and then saw Mozilla Firefox on it. "Okay, how do I move this little...thing?" She wondered as she looked down at the mouse pad and pressed her finger on it, as the cursor moved. "Cool!" She exclaimed as she moved it to Firefox and then it popped up. "Wow!"

"Welcome! Where would you like to go first?" The screen asked as it showed the various websites. Youtube, DeviantArt, Facebook, you name it!

"Hmm...I wonder what this...Metube is all about." She wondered as she clicked on Youtube, then saw all the videos. "Hmm..." She looked at it and saw a video...a certain Ballad of the Goddess lyrics by NintendoCaprisun. "Ballad of the what?" She wondered as she clicked on it.

_After the video..._

Zelda's eye twitched. "Was that Link singing it? That was rather inappropriate." She said and then noticed another one. "Hmm? Best Zelda Rap Ever by...Starbomb?" She asked as she clicked on that.

Once THAT was over, she was appalled. "WHAT?! Why would Link curse and...why would Ganondorf be in a tub with...ME?!" She exclaimed and then saw something else. "CD-i?" She clicked on that.

"Gee...it sure is BORING around here." Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"And yet, you said that with a smile?" She asked.

"I wonder what Ganon's up to!"

"Why?" Zelda asked with a raised eyebrow as she clicked on another one.

"YOU DARE BRING LIGHT TO MY LAIR?! YOU MUST DIE!"

Zelda blinked. "Wow...just...wow." She shook her head. "Bad voice acting is bad." She muttered as she noticed another one. "A Legend of me cartoon?"

"NOT THE LIGHT, IT BUR-" Click.

Zelda began watching it. "Wow...this is actually pretty good." She said. "It's not bad."

_A few minutes later..._

"WELL EXCUUUUUUUSE ME, PRINCESS!"

Zelda's eyes widened, her jaw dropped and she placed her hand over her mouth. "Did Link just...?!" She was speechless. "What can be worse than this?!" She exclaimed and then got out of it...then seeing another video. An Ocarina of Time playthrough. "Huh..." She clicked on that. "Please let it be good!"

An hour later...her jaw dropped again. "DID LINK ACTUALLY PROPOSE TO PRINCESS RUTO?!" She screamed. "What does that Zora have that I don't?!" She exclaimed. "Oh my gosh...if those two were married..." She shook that thought out. "I can't take it anymore!" She exclaimed and clicked out of Youtube, then seeing DeviantArt. "Please tell me this is better than what I just watched."

As she clicked on it, she saw the search bar. "So I can search for anything I want?" She wondered as she thought of Link. "Why not Link?" She asked as she typed in her name as she smiled. "Now that's my guy." She said and then thought of something. "I wonder what he'd look like if he was shirtless?" She wondered as she put in 'shirtless Link' and once she entered...cue an anime-style nosebleed! "HE'S TOO HOT LIKE THAT!" She screamed and returned to 'Link'.

As she was scrolling down, she was shocked to see what she was seeing. "Why is Link with Malon?! Oh my gosh...WHY is Link hugging Midna...AND KISSING HER?!" She yelled and then just when things couldn't get any worse...she saw Princess Peach and Link kissing, as her eye twitched. "The neighboring Mushroom Kingdom...LIKES LINK?!" She yelled and then heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's Link."

Zelda's fist clenched as she got up from her bed and stomped her way towards the door, violently opening it. "Uh..." Link blinked before shrugging it off. "So um, do you want to go out to dinner?"

"Gee, I dunno..." Zelda replied. "Did you invite Malon?"

"Huh?"

"Did you invite Midna or Princess Peach? BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY, YOU HAVE A THING FOR THEM!"

"What?"

"OR DID YOU INVITE YOUR FIANCE, PRINCESS RUTO?!"

"My...what?"

Zelda glared at him. "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME."

"I'm not...what's going on?"

"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE INTO MALON, MIDNA, PRINCESS PEACH OR EVEN RUTO...UNLESS YOU HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH ALL FOUR OF THEM!"

"What are you talking about?"

"UGH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at him before slamming the door in his face.

Link blinked several times. "What just happened?"

"The nerve of that guy..." Zelda muttered as she hopped on the computer again and just kept seeing more pictures of Link with other girls as she basically clicked out of that and saw Facebook. "Dear Hylia...please be good." She said as she clicked on Facebook and then noticed a Friend Request. "Huh?" She wondered as she clicked on it...a friend request from Princess Peach. "NOPE." She yelled and then denied her friend request as she looked around Facebook. "...Boring..." She muttered as she then decided to go back to Youtube.

But as she did, she noticed Egoraptor's Legend of Awesome. "Hmm..." She clicked on it...and after the video was done, she clenched her fists. "I am done...I AM SO DONE!" She yelled as she picked up the computer, walked straight to her window, opened it up and threw it outside, then picking up her Light Arrow bow and firing straight at it, and when the light arrow hit the computer, it exploded. "AND GOOD RIDDANCE!"

_Meanwhile..._

Midna walked around Hyrule Field, looking around and having a confused look. "That's strange...I thought I left my computer here." She muttered. "Man, and I wanted to show the Twili's the Zelda rap video." She sighed.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Welcome to the Internet, Zelda!**

**I know, it's short but eh, one-shots don't have to be super long, right? **

**And why did I add Peach into this? ...Because some certain Smash Developer is the reason behind it all, that's why! I couldn't resist!  
><strong>


End file.
